Hulk land
|connectedresources = }} Nation Information Hulk land is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 69 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Judaisim. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Hulk land work diligently to produce Wheat and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Hulk land has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Hulk land allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Hulk land. Hulk land has no definite foreign aid at this time. Hulk land has no definite position on trade relations. Prehistory It all began in Russia. DRDavid Banner and a group of people loved the incredible hulk. The russains did not like this love and considered the hulk followers a rebellion to the governemnt. After a lot of hunting. The Russains finally captured DRDavid Banner and his followers. They were going to kill him. However, he then became the incredible hulk. He and his allies fought the russians in the exectioun center, then ran away to a place in central America. Some german civilzations also were going there. There then was a war. After DRDavid Banner defeated the Germans. He claimed the land in the name of the hulk. Hulk land. History When Hulk land was devepoled, it was a dictatorship. It's leader DRDavid Banner loved to declare war. After joining State of Unified nation by akaironmana trader to SUN. He attacked people. At the end of the day he ended up having a few dollars left of money. Eventually Hulk land was attacked by his friend Luxembro. They even said they would not attack eachother. Pitted into anarchy for days, Hulk land enetered the great depression. Hulk land tryed to ask SUN for help and all they said was, "You kept declaring war on people until it was declared on you." I was so mad, they promised me protection. One Luxembro offered peace because he was bored of war. Hulk land did better changing the governemnt to what the citizens want. A monarchy Hulk land then did a tech deal and for awhile was okay. Attack people for fun. Like before. Until it happened. Apparantly akaironman was a tech stealer. So he was attacked by SUN. But an NPO ghost had some relation with akaironamn so he attacked SUN members, one was me. I did not do as bad as I did in the Luxembro war. But I was injured. But after a few days the guy started doing bad with all his wars and I was doing better than him. I thought I was finally doing good again. My friend polishpeo12 asked me to join an unoffical allaince the HHM. I joined and then a couple days later I was attacked by two ODN mebers. They said the HHM spied on them. When I kept telling the members I had nothing to do with it, they kept attacking me. Things were going bad, I lost so much. I asked SUN for protection but they said no. So after awhile I quit SUN. And joined the NPO. My friend polishpeo12 and I were trying to get back at the ODN with many plans. We eventually tryed to recruit users. Many laughed in our faces. We barely got any members. We started a forum. Titled Rebbilon. Kamil, a member that joined, I am not really sure if he lied or not, told me joracy was a spy on the ODN my friend kittydog found out he was not spying on them, he was spying on us. I was spying on the ODN. After the wars I went to peace mode. The rebellion seemed to be going okay, we slowy made it an allince. Then this guy, nbx909 asked about peace terms. Kittydog did not like it. I wanted to hear what he said. Now we are disscussing peace terms still and the ODN is attacking the rebellion members. I guess the ODN found out about us from joracy and some people i tryed to recruit. Hulk land is now going back on track because the ODN has not had many battles with me. In the middle of discussion the ODN attacked the rebellion. Having Hulk land nearly destroyed. It was in it's darkest. The leader DRDavid Banner nearly lost hope and said and was almost sure he would kill himself and his nation. But hope was restored when he went to peace mode after the war and hade a fifteen dollar donaation. He built up his nation easily. No one really won the war. But sadly one member of rebellion died because he did not look after his nation for too long. Hulk land changed to a democracy. Later DRDavid Banner made a decision he still regrets. He was confused about a war that the he thought the NPO was in. Then he learned they were corrupt. He attacked them found out they weren't in a war and was Zied. The rebellion died there. Banner had no choice but to destroy his nation and call for an emergeny retreat. The rebellion disbanded But DRDavid Banner still lives on. Alliances Hulk land first joined SUN and quit because they did not protect him. He then joined the NPO and quit because know one belived him about his spy data saying the orange team would take over CN. UED he quit because he was kicked out ofr neing wanted by the ODN. Rebelion disbanned Poltics At the begining DRDavid Banner thought that dictatorship would be best for HUlk land. But eventually he listened to his people and did what governemnt they wanted. The governemnt was constantly changing to what the citizens wanted. But there was 2 major laws that would always be there. DRDavid Bannner would always remain leader 2. all hulk haters must die. This page has been edited for mistakes ;)